Mi Bella Loba
by Marta Salazar
Summary: Bella es una excéntrica chica que lleva una vida al máximo cada día, pero nadie la ha visto en las noches de luna llena. ¿Quién es realmente Isabella Swan? ¿Por qué se esconde, si es que eso es lo que hace? Desde hace una década, poco más o menos, una hermosa mujer ha revolucionado la sociedad de Londres, y consigo a los más viriles y acaudalados varones de la burguesía...


_Esto es un anticipo de uno de mis nuevos proyectos del que no se sabrá más hasta que se encuentre finalizado. He preparado este OS, con final alternativo, para introducirlos en el mundo de la historia, y porque quiero unirme al primer aniversario de mi querida Martina Bennet en su experiencia como autora._

_Martina, querida, recibe mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Eres una gran persona y con tu pluma apasionas a muchos de los duros críticos del fandom; sigue adelante y cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que venga. Tu amiga, en las verdes y en las maduras. _

_No me puedo permitir privarme de extender agradecimiento a las demás miembros de mi equipo de asalto: (Diana (mi genio de las IMGs), Melyna, Camili, Lore…), mis niñas, gracias por estar siempre al pie del cañón para extenderme la mano. Gracias por leer y comentar y apoyarme en este obsequio tan especial._

* * *

**Mi Bella Loba,**

**la hija de la luna**

Bella es una excéntrica chica que lleva una vida al máximo cada día,

pero nadie la ha visto en las noches de luna llena.

¿Quién es realmente Isabella Swan?

¿Por qué se esconde, si es que eso es lo que hace?

»»» Ω «««

Desde hace una década, poco más o menos, una hermosa mujer ha revolucionado la sociedad de Londres, y consigo a los más viriles y acaudalados varones de la burguesía de los alrededores.

Embriagados por su encanto, inteligencia, belleza y buen gusto; Isabella Swan ha conquistado el corazón de todo aquel que ha tenido el privilegio y la oportunidad de tenerla en algún momento en su presencia; ni los más ásperos y duros hombres o mujeres del Viejo Continente se han eximido de aquel aparente hechizo mágico.

Nadie recuerda o tiene respuesta para la simple pregunta: ¿De dónde salió tal belleza? Ni siquiera los intrépidos y escurridizos paparazzi han logrado descifrar tal enigma. Sólo tienen por garantía que para cualquier gran evento, sin importar el centro de reunión o la ocasión, una de las figuras más representativas, importantes y atrayentes que se darán cita sin duda será la joven Swan. Las mayores y más grandes persecuciones se han desatado tras la caza de cualquier rastro que los lleve a descubrir el secreto.

Lo único que parece importar es que, Isabella Swan hará aparición vistiendo los diseños más exquisitos, exclusivos y cuantiosos de la moda. Nadie sabe sus verdaderos orígenes, con quién vive, si es soltera o tiene familia, o cómo se introdujo en la más alta y hermética esfera en la que se mueve; debido a que nadie jamás ha logrado llegar a traspasar las fronteras de las tierras de su propiedad, pese a las infinitas e intrépidas tácticas de las que muchos se han valido. Además, se desconoce cómo amasó la fortuna que le permite los jugosos aportes que realiza en pro de los más necesitados siempre que se convoca a las magníficas cenas y las lujosas galas. En ellas, es normal descubrirla codeándose con las damas más refinadas, compartiendo criterios y opiniones con los más exitosos empresarios; o simplemente haciéndose rodear de los caballeros más excéntricos y formales, tanto de altos títulos como de los más brillantes eruditos que se desvivían por el privilegio de intercambiar opiniones con su homóloga femenina, pues ella solía impresionarlos con la frescura y locuaces intervenciones que enriquecían sus tesis y los orientaba a mirar más profundo en sus cuestionamientos.

Isabella Swan siempre había dicho presente hasta que en una única ocasión, luego de haber acostumbrado a la prensa a su presencia, en espera de ver qué vestiría y animando a realizar pronósticos sobre el caso, lograba que centrándose en ella todos se garantizasen un tema de primera plana en sus publicaciones; y así alimentar el apetito voraz de la sociedad en pleno, hasta su siguiente puesta en escena. Esa preciosa y despejada noche iluminada por la más sorprendente luna llena, que parecía enfocar los rostros de cada individuo; Bella Swan, como la llamaban familiarmente, no apareció. Desde esa noche, una revolución acaparó los periódicos de toda Inglaterra e incluso los cotilleos llegaron tan lejos que cruzaron el océano, hasta el Nuevo Mundo.

Las horas transcurrieron y el festejo siguió su curso, pero no fue lo mismo. Los corrillos de damas especulaban los motivos de su ausencia, lo mismo sucedió con los hombres de ciencia y los nobles. Pero nadie supo por qué Bella Swan se ausentó, en especial en esa noche. El hecho mismo dio lugar a las cientos de especulaciones, en las que muchas de ellas escapaban de la lógica, los parámetros científicos y los argumentos religiosos.

La noche se convirtió en día y otra vez en noche e Isabella no apareció.

Tres días con sus noches fue motivo más que suficiente para revolucionar aquel mundo duro y frío de títulos y apariencias. No se habló de otra cosa que de tan trágico hecho. Pese al comportamiento inmaculado de la joven, los rumores calentaron las reuniones en los diversos estratos, hasta la fecha, convirtiendo la historia en sí en casi un mito.

Uno de los hombres más poderosos y consolidados de todo el mundo se enseñó con el caso. Ningún vínculo era motivo justificante para que el magnate y dueño de una de las fortunas más extensas conocidas se inclinara en descubrir qué había sucedido a la atractiva mujer. Él tanto como ella, se encontraron siendo parte de los herméticos y privados círculos sociales, pero nunca su amistad fue más allá del interés de las profundas conversaciones que se daban lugar en los días y noches en que concordaban. Aún así, Edward Cullen se sintió sobrenaturalmente atraído por dar con su paradero o investigar cada arista que le permitiera descubrir quién es y por qué de su sospechosa desaparición.

¿Quién eres, Isabella Swan? ¿Y qué escondes? Eran parte de los pensamientos que se había estado llevando a la cama durante los últimos años, y con su desaparición, la inquietud era cada día más fuerte y seguía creciendo sin poderlo controlar. Se había propuesto desmarañar el misterio mucho tiempo atrás, pero su ausencia pública detonó la puesta en marcha de sus planes; y estaba seguro que daría con todas y cada una de las respuestas. Para él no existían las puertas cerradas y cada persona tiene un precio.

Edward Cullen era un excéntrico, preciso y experto hombre de mundo que aprendió el valor de la información y la implantó como pilar de sus negocios, para lo cual contaba con la mayor y más exclusiva red que se extendía con sus tentáculos a todo el mundo y en cualquier nivel de cualquier país. Él daría con ella y la expondría si era necesario. Y en ese preciso momento se juró a sí mismo no descansar, escatimar esfuerzos o recursos; incluso su propia vida y su propia sangre, si de tal manera alcanzaba cumplir con ese pacto sagrado.

»»» Ω «««

El frío que se colaba a nivel de los pies le parecía más templado que el aire gélido que respiraba en ese momento. Sus propios ojos eran castigados por el vapor que destilaba con cada una de sus forzadas respiraciones, acompañadas con el ruidoso pero necesario auxilio de su boca que le suministraba parte del oxígeno faltante. Inhalaciones y exhalaciones de nariz y boca no eran eficaces para suplir a plena capacidad los requerimientos de su cerebro. Entre sus manos el dilema: llevar el aire ambiente a su cuerpo o mantenerlo caliente, pues con cada movimiento de supervivencia presenciaba una peligrosa fuga de temperatura. ¿Cómo mantenerse alerta y vigilando el área con tantas limitaciones? Bien sabía que con tanto ruido y sin poderse mantener quieto a riesgo de sucumbir al congelamiento, jamás lograría mimetizarse con su entorno. Tal y como estaban las cosas, era visible para cualquiera, y sabía que estaba a merced de su suerte el descubrir algo provechoso bajo tan nefastas condiciones. El tiempo era terrible e inhóspito, y se preguntaba si tanto esfuerzo le valdría la pena algún día. Esperaba que sí.

Aquella "bestia" había dejado a su paso demasiados destrozos y sus huellas le habían guiado a través de la nieve hasta las cercanías, pero no se dio cuenta en qué momento perdió el rastro. Echaba la culpa al poco descanso, al largo viaje, a las condiciones tan extremas; sin embargo, él jamás se daría por vencido, se lo había jurado así siendo muy niño, y gracias a ello estaba donde estaba. Siendo el hombre poderoso y casi invencible que era, no se dejaría vencer por las condiciones adversas de una noche húmeda y fría en tierras casi desconocidas. Pronto amanecería y todo lo vería con mejores ojos.

»»» Ω «««

—¿Señor, desea que vierta un poco más de agua caliente?

—No es necesario, Andrew. He logrado recuperar la sensibilidad adecuada —argumentó rápidamente, probando la función motora de sus pies bajo el agua, a la vez que restaba importancia con un gesto arrogante de la mano que sobresalía del borde más próximo de la bañera. Aun yacía recibiendo el baño que lo esperaba a su regreso de la infructuosa y mal aprovechada primer excursión, en aquellas tierras olvidadas de Dios, donde lo habían llevado los largos meses de búsqueda.

Una vez que su inseparable y fiel acompañante y sirviente de cámara lo escuchó llegar, corrió a llenar la lujosa bañera que había hecho ubicar en la esquina más cercana al hogar dentro de la recámara principal, y donde se encontraba por petición suya desde hacía más de tres cuartos de hora. Él se había dejado hacer, pues realmente lo requería, y sabía del carácter terco de Andrew y que este no le permitiría abandonar la seguridad del agua caliente hasta que considerara que fuese estrictamente oportuno. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que a estas alturas de su travesía una enfermedad por descuido le causara demorar aún más sus indagaciones, y mucho menos correr el riesgo de verlas troncadas.

Edward Cullen personalmente se encargó de coordinar, dirigir y analizar los informes que exigía, donde se recopilaba cuanto detalle consideraba relevante para su caso. Al principio no le fue tan sencillo como esperaba, a causa del sin fin de pistas falsas que se presentaron y que le llevaron a recorrer medio mundo, a malgastar recursos y valioso tiempo. Un tiempo que lo único que logró fue ceñir más profundamente sus deseos furibundos por acabar con toda aquella absurda cacería a los ojos de Andrew y de la mayoría de sus allegados, muchos de los cuales trataron de hacerlo "entrar en razón" y que recapacitara de sus propósitos al ver cómo incluso su rostro y apariencia se estaban deformando, y cada día la ira y el desprecio ganaban más terreno sobre su personalidad y humanidad.

El Edward Cullen de antaño distaba mucho del ser que se reflejaba en el espejo en los últimos meses, y con cada nuevo camino sin salida al que le llevaban las "pistas falsas" era peor. El magnate se convertía paulatinamente en alguien indeseable y más y más despreciable con cada viaje. Ya no era tan bien recibido en los círculos de costumbre, y él mismo se recluía en sus tierras por propia determinación. Sin embargo, algo que nunca variaba era la pregunta que se hacía antes de cerrar los ojos al irse a dormir: ¿Quién eres, Isabella Swan, y qué escondes?

Semana tras semana, mes tras mes, pilas de datos se fueron sumando a la lista de pistas falsas; pero "el lobo" como él mismo se llamaba mentalmente, debido a los cambios que fue silenciosamente notando, le daban a creer que estaba "mutando" en algo similar a uno, respecto a su naturaleza, apariencia o actitud ante este reto. Y cuando los resultados de sus experiencias lo enfurecían las múltiples características se evidenciaban con mayor intensidad y esto lo atormentaba amén de sus agobiantes ruegos que arrastraba hasta su lecho y a sus sueños. Su fuerza, coraje y empuje no hacían otra cosa que acrecentarse y enardecerlo por la falta de respuestas ante las costosas incursiones. A medida que más lo analizaba menos opciones de continuar encontraba, pero dentro de sí se desarrollaba y tomaba bríos algo más grande que él mismo y que lo empujaba a seguir adelante y no claudicar, si no a ensanchar sus expectativas y con denuedo redoblar el cauce y fortalecer sus objetivos, más allá de lo imaginable y permitido por sí mismo y los suyos o sus similares.

»»» Ω «««

A pocas millas de distancia, Bella Swan se acurrucaba sobre la cama de pieles que improvisadamente se preparó para pasar esa noche, en lo alto de un risco donde acaecía su guarida, a refugio de las agrestes condiciones invernales. En el bosque cercano, el viento arremetía embravecido como queriendo amedrentar a todo aquel que se propusiera importunar su seguridad y la de sus sueños, pensó con ironía antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el agotamiento. El desgaste que le estaba requiriendo el mantenerse fuera del alcance del hombre que le ha estado dando persecución durante tan prolongado periodo, no le dejaba energía para tan siquiera de realizar uno que otro de los paseos nocturnos que tanto disfrutaba y la vigorizaban; ahora, sin alternativas, únicamente reúne ánimo para suspirar y renunciar al disfrute. Sin más, hace acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que encuentra para sumirse en el descanso, añorando soñar con una libertad prohibida, quizás para siempre.

A lo largo de toda su existencia se acostumbró a huir constantemente, de todo y todos aquellos que alcanzaban acercarse lo suficiente como para convertirse en una potencial amenaza para sus tradiciones, para su supervivencia y la de sus congéneres; pero lo que le resultaba impensable y la sobrepasaba, fue el darse cuenta que ese del que tanto disfrutó su compañía en las mejores veladas de su vida, sería quien le haría someterse a un ritmo de vida tan solitario y triste, más aún al verse obligada a tener que dejar todo atrás por amor a sus seres queridos.

Llevar un estilo de vida itinerante se le hacía duro y difícil siendo una persona tan dependiente y consentida como lo era ella, ella que siempre estuvo rodeada de afecto y mimos; y ahora se veía durmiendo sola noche tras noche y viajando con prisas y en soledad, sin poder darse la oportunidad de hacer propios los parajes y rincones que descubría cada día al abrir los ojos, y emprendiendo la marcha sin descanso.

Esta no era la vida que alguna vez deseó para sí. Pero no tenía salida, era permanecer en movimiento y adivinando los pasos que su perseguidor realizaría o perderse a merced del que sabía se convertiría en su captor. Eso jamás lo permitiría y en absoluto arriesgaría a cualquiera que significara algo para ella. Si su destino era huir de por vida, así concebiría el resto de sus días, no quedaba de otra. Sería la loba que aullaría a la luna solo en sueños.

Para cuando despertó, extrañamente algo había cambiado, y todo era tan hermoso con la presencia del calor y la luz del alba matizando de vida cuanto tenía al alcance de su vista. A ritmo de su rejuvenecido corazón y a medida que los rayos del sol abrazaban las copas de los árboles y la nieve a sus pies, tomaba conciencia incluso del aire que inhalaba e ingresaba al torrente sanguíneo llenando de nuevas fuerzas sus entristecidos tejidos. En cada oportunidad que se permitía acampar a sus anchas, el trinar de las aves le resultaba tan cautivante y embriagador a los ojos de su alma. Contempló una vez más con nuevos aires los bellos y salvajes rincones del paraje que le daba la bienvenida y la invitaba a ser parte de todo aquello; aunque las últimas ocasiones vividas a la "intemperie" no fueran de manera voluntaria, propiamente dicho, aún así trató de disfrutarlas tanto como fue factible.

Con un deje de abatimiento y desconsuelo aspiró profundo cerrando fuertemente los párpados y girándose dándole la espalda a tanta maravilla. Organizó sus escazas pertenencias y las guardó dentro del pequeño morral hecho por sus propias manos, retomando sus planes de evasión. ¿Realmente una maniobra de retirada sería la mejor opción? ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de contraatacar? ¿Era realmente el momento de poner punto final a sentirse la presa de este cetrero? Estaba por averiguarlo.

Descendió de la cima del risco donde pasó la noche. Se tomó unos momentos para inspeccionar cuidadosamente el territorio con la agudeza de cada uno de sus sentidos. Examinó una vez más el aire y marchó cautelosamente desandando los pasos que la trajeron a este lugar, preparando mentalmente los posibles escenarios a los que se podría enfrentar y ensayando sus medidas de acción, en tanto que pellizcaba minúsculos bocados del alimento deshidratado que guardaba en el saquito que le colgaba del cinturón.

Las horas pasaron, y fue percibiendo el peligro en el ambiente y en los poros de su piel. Como buena cazadora, se tomó el tiempo para borrar su rastro y corrió ágilmente ocultándose tras un grupo de árboles cerca del lindero desde donde podía explorar con su aguda visión, esperar, asechar y preparar una emboscada. Jamás volvería a ser la presa.

»»» Ω «««

En la seguridad de los muros de la posada, Edward Cullen se preparaba para su nuevo desafío. La noche le resultó tumultuosa y careció de sustento pese a las largas horas de sueño que se permitió.

Andrew ingresó a sus aposentos portando una bandeja con los primeros alimentos del día, depositándolos en el mueble más próximo al lecho y girándose con cara de preocupación hacia su señor.

—Buen día, señor. Me he permitido subirle un poco de comida esta mañana, por si no le apetecía bajar. No había querido interrumpir su descanso sabiendo que necesitaría recobrar fuerzas, luego de la difícil experiencia de ayer y del cansancio acumulado del viaje.

Edward se mantenía observando a su hombre de mayor confianza, tratando de analizar sus palabras.

—¿Sabes qué hora es, Andrew? Creo que he perdido mucho más que la resistencia en mi paseo de anoche —comentó recordando que al regresar no traía consigo la bolsa de suministros y que en algún lugar extravió además el reloj de bolsillo que heredó de su abuelo.

—Pronto será mediodía, señor. ¿Desea alimentarse antes de levantarse? ¿O prefiere que primero le prepare sus ropas?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con perplejidad. —¿Estás seguro que es la hora correcta?

—Sí, señor. Considero oportuno recordarle que hemos tenido que hacer frente a un largo viaje, en esta ocasión, y que es posible que en la condición en la que regresó de su última caminata nocturna le ha hecho perder un poco el sentido del tiempo, si me permite decirlo.

Asintió levemente y le dio instrucciones para que acercara la charola en lo que él se acomodaba en el borde de la cama, ya fuera de las mantas.

—Necesito emprender la marcha cuanto antes, debo explorar el área donde he perdido el rastro. Esta vez necesito respuestas. —Andrew inclinó la cabeza en entendimiento y dispuso prendas ligeras pero abrigadoras; preparó una bolsa con alimentos y otros suministros, preocupado ante lo que él creía sería una larga espera para verlo regresar en esta oportunidad.

»»» Ω «««

Sabía que no se hallaba mucho más lejos del punto donde perdió contacto, pero el panorama de noche suele distar en gran manera ante la luz del día. Sus botas se hundían en la nieve y le dificultaba cada paso; mas sin embargo, la agitación en su pecho y la inquietud que le concebía a su piel la alteración que experimentaba, no era a causa del frío.

Casi palpaba la turbación en el ambiente y el hecho de que aquel extremo silencio sólo era deteriorado exclusivamente por su propio palpitar, su respiración y el trocado de sus huellas en el blanco manto que cedía sin resistencia ante su marcha. Se detuvo y contempló con agudeza su entorno.

No podía permitirse desestimar la sensación de ser observado, con todo ello no le fue posible advertir el origen de sus sentimientos. Captaba la tensión en sus músculos y la alerta de sus sentidos que jamás mantenían una postura tal sin causa real. Algo estaba por suceder y él se ubicaba en la parte de la balanza con mayor desventaja del juego.

A no más de cincuenta pasos a su derecha, el sol de la tarde resaltaba la cadena de su reloj que colgaba de la rama de un árbol a una altura demasiado visible y anormal para haberla perdido, así de esa manera y ahí. Tenía la certeza de que se enfrentaba a una trampa y que su reloj era la carnada, y él estaba a punto de caer conscientemente en ella.

Se enrumbó hasta el sitio estudiando sección a sección las proximidades, mantenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos sesgados a causa de la luz cegadora y la concentración. Se acercó hasta llegar a la rama donde colgaba su reloj, pudo leer claramente el grabado que lo identificaba como suyo: E.C. La sensación que lo embargó le hizo sentir que la sangre se le helaba y le recorría en un suspiro todo su ser… Y luego los hechos se desarrollaron demasiado deprisa. Jamás había sido sorprendido, él era un hombre alto, fuerte y ágil, con agudos sentidos, grandes destrezas y reflejos.

Edward Cullen yacía en el suelo tumbado de cara a la nieve con Isabella Swan a horcajadas en su espalda. Escuchó un ruido seco dando paso al dolor, y la negrura se apoderó de todas sus fuerzas y sentidos sumergiéndolo en la inconsciencia.

»»» Ω «««

Isabella miraba con anhelo la noche desde el borde del balcón de su habitación. Una lágrima rodó acariciando fugazmente su mejilla. Escuchó sus pasos al aproximarse para luego sentir el calor de los fuertes brazos de su enamorado rodeándola por la cintura y acercándola a él con ternura ocultando casi con precisión un dejo de posesión contenida; y alcanzando dibujar en ella una media risita.

—Es una noche hermosa, ¿no te parece? —dijo en un susurro, calentando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Lo es, en verdad lo es. —Un suspiro escapó involuntariamente de ella y la hizo estremecerse cuando fue golpeada por la conciencia del futuro que le esperaba—. Echaré de menos la libertad de vivir más allá de unos muros físicos y sociales —aseguró con melancolía sin dejar de recorrer el horizonte con la mirada—. Tengo miedo de olvidar quién soy…

—Oh, cariño. Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así. —La cortó con normalidad captando su atención mientras buscaba el brillo de sus ojos amarillos.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Crees que tu mundo y el mío pueden compaginar nuestras vidas y permitirnos que lo que somos en esencia continúe siendo? —Quiso saber con voz esperanzada.

—No sólo lo creo, estoy seguro de ello. Quiero que tengas claro que lo más importante para mí ahora eres tú y tu bienestar. Siempre pondré ese principio sobre todas nuestras obligaciones y responsabilidades.

—Pero Edward, ahora que conoces mis secretos debes ser consciente de los riesgos…

—Shhhh. Cariño, ¿por qué desearías aullar tú sola a la luna, si podemos hacerlo juntos? —Su voz sonó profundamente ronca y seductora, seguida del contacto de sus labios al depositar un primer beso sobre su hombro—. Yo quiero ser el lobo que aúlle contigo.


End file.
